2p Hetalia Colette X 2p America
by hib108
Summary: Colette is at a world meting and everything seems to be going wrong. But when a call from her friend Martine spooks her she will get more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

As I walk out of the world meeting I felt like strangling someone. ' _How does Francis deal with these people?'_ I think. First nobody agreed about anything. Second America kept going on and on about how he's the hero. Not to mention Germany yelling at Italy for doing something stupid. How I wanted to go home and sleep, but no I have a bunch of paperwork to do. Maby I'll call British Columbia for advice on how to deal with these bastards. Martine and I have been friends since the first world meeting I went to for Francis. She was standing in for Candida. She is a pale shy skinny girl with blond hair she dyed red. Her gold eyes are hidden behind her glasses. She is so pretty; not like me I look just OK; my cherry brown hair takes on the style of Bell's village hair. My long locs reached down to my mid back. My blue eyes are outlined with black eyeliner and mascara. And my curvy body only makes me look fat. I usually dressed in darker colors except for when I went to a meeting. I would wear pastels and look almost like a cheerleader which made Poland take an interest in me. Anny way Francis was home sick which was weird he never gets sick. Suddenly America pops out of nowhere.

"Hay Paris, What's up bro!?" I barely had a chance to say anything before he continued. "So I was wondering if you would like to go grab something to eat." "No thank you," I replied, and kept walking. If I had stayed he would have looked at me with puppy dog eyes and would have made up some story to get me to come like he did with Japan. When I reach the door England holds the door open and asks if he can escort me to my car. I respectfully decline, but he insists due to the recent murders in the area. Of course I cant decline now and having company might be nice. We begin to walk to my car in silence. "So how's the frog doing?" England questions me. "He's good; it's just a cold. Oh and thank you for walking me to my car." I say with a smile He nods his head "Anything for a lady." And with that he walks away into the unwelcoming darkness.

\- Outil saut -

(Time skip)

When I open the door all the lights are off. I turn a few on and take out my phone. Immediately Martine picks up the phone "Salut Colette comment allez vous?" "Salut Martine je suis bon, Et toi." (Hi Colette how are you?) (Hi Martine I'm good, and you.) "Good but I have a question." "What is it? You know you can tell me everything." "Grate I need you to come to an old warehouse in Vancouver. It's in lot two, row six, number one. Thank you and hurry." After that she hung up. She sounded scared; almost terrified. Martine has such an innocent and small voice you can tell when she is scared and/or nervus. Why would she want me to come to a warehouse? I decide to tell Francis that I'm going to see her and I leave.

-Vol pour Vancouver-

(Flight to vancouver)

The flight was long and boring but the whole time all I could do was wonder about Martine and what she is doing at a goddamn warehouse.

After about an hour of driving a beat up rental. I arrived at the lot and I was already scared. The front gate looked totled. Infact there was no gate, and the door to the booth is swinging back and forth in the wind. The window is stained with blood and has a few hand prints like a Halloween decoration for your window only the smell of blood is so strong I can barely breath. When I reach the warehouse I get out of my car; gun in my pocket with a hand on the trigger. I open the door to find Martine tied to a chair with a cloth stuffed in her mouth. Her clothe are stained with blood' and her face with tears. Her body is cut in several places and she looks beat to a bloody pulp. My eyes start to form tears at the sight of her. I run over to her ignoring all common sense. I untie her and remove the cloth. She takes one look at me. "Run Colette they said they wouldn't hurt you but they lied. I heard them; get out while you have the chance." All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my neck. My vision blurs and as I try to keep consciousness I see three figures walkover to me. I am lifted into the air and then nothing.

Thanks for reading I will have a part two soon.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

For a few hours I felt as if I was floating. It felt as if everything was calm. No one could hurt me. ' _How did I get here,"_ I ask myself. Suddenly I'm flooded with memories. I try to escape but it's no use. Then a force pulls me up. My eyes shoot open and my heart races. 'I need to get out of here,' I tell myself. I jump off of the bed I was laying on and noticed I was in only my bra and undies. I walk over to a dresser and grab a pink crop top and a pair of blue jeans. As of this moment I didn't care about what I was wearing; I mean I am in a strange place probably waiting to die.

When I walk out I see a traumatized looking Martine sitting next to a man dressed in pink. "Oh hello, my name is Oliver." He smiles brightly at me. I give a small smile back trying not to look nervous. Martine looks at me then smiles warmly. She motions me to sit next to her. As I sit Oliver offered me a cupcake. Martine grabs my arm and I respectfully decline, and change the subject. "So what are we watching," I ask "We are watching videos of Al and Matt when they were young," he tells me. "Will you turn that shit off," I hear a demanding voice say from the other couch. And as he said it Martine started to whimper. "Mathieu stop swearing in front of these ladies," Oliver said in protest. I had not even seen him. He has blond hair tied into a messy low ponytail, he also wore sunglasses even though we were in a house. And that reminds me of the matter at hand ' _where am I'_ I think. I walk over to a window and see nothing but woods. the sky is clear and full of stars. But there is a road meaning there half to be people somewhere.

Not wanting to wait any longer I spoke up. "What am I doing here and where are we" I ask. "Well dear we need your help." Oliver says

"Why?"

"Because Genesis has seen all of our faces."

"Why me then, why could you not have chosen some other country?"

"Well she has never seen your face."

"Then why didn't you ask me instead of kidnapping Martine!"

"We didn't know what your answer would be; so Martine was our insurance policy."

After that I calmed down but I still wasn't ready to forgive him. "OK" I tell him. "Great now all we need to do wait for Al and Francis." He said cheerfully. Then a man who looked like my older brother walked into the room he looked my way studying me. "Je vous ai obtenu le poste . Vous commencez lundi." (I got you the job. You start Monday.) "Quel travail?" (what job?) he blows smoke in my face and I start to cough "Didn't Oliver tell you you were getting a job at Day six?" "It's a science facility not far from here puppet. Genesis runs the place." I look at them with disbelief you mean the sixth day. They all look at me. "what?" Oliver questions me. "Genesis 1:27 and 31. You know god made man and woman. The sixth day." But my sentence was cut short by a door opening and slamming shut. Martine looked as if she was going to cry. The man looked almost like America but he looked as if he could kill a man. But I was correct upon seeing his blood covered nail infested baseball bat. "See anything you like doll face," he said smirking. I had not realized I had been staring at him. I look down at my feet as my face turns bright pink.

-saut de temps-

(Time skip)

As I lay in my new bed in my new room I go over the events of the day. ' _Let's see I met Oliver, Francis, Mathieu (who likes to be called Matt), and Al. What else did I learn? Oliver and Francis are "in a union" and Matt and Al are brothers. They all want me to get information on Genesis and I believe I have a crush on Al."_ I drift off to sleep for tomorrow will be inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

' _No turning back now,'_ I think to myself as I push open the doors to the intimidating office building standing before me. The lobby is a nice spacious area with leather couches and various potted plants. As I walk I am careful to observe everyone and thing. I sit next to Francis. He is reading a newspaper so that he can't be seen by the cameras; although I didn't see any I barely recognized him.

"What do you see?"

"That blond has been flirting with the security officer for nearly two minutes."

"Nearly?"

"As of now three."

"And."

"The two kids over by the front desk are twins, and both eight years old. They are begging their parents for candy."

"Look closer."

As I look out towards the two boys I see no shadow as the sun shines through the skylight sealing. They also haven't moved from there begging position. How could I have been so blind.

"There holograms."

"Someone is seeing through their eyes. Did you notice that there are no security cameras."

"Yes, but I thought nothing of it."

"That's just it. You need to think about everything."

"Why did their attention turned towards me?"

"Because they see us talking and you were staring for too long. Quick kiss me."

I had no other choice but to do so. It was a fast kiss but I could feel myself blushing. the kiss was gentle and made me want more.

"It didn't work."

"Guess they've seen Inception."

With that he lights a cigarette and leaves. I sit for a few minutes until my watch reads 9:30. Then I walk over to the door and scan my security pass. I walk down a long hallway and turn a corner. There I see an office and the label on the door reads Genesis. I sit behind the desk labeled assistant. I arranged my papers then straightened out my black pants suit. I start to go over my Identity; My name is Bernadette, I am twenty five years old and want to be a scientist for Day Six. "I need one mocha latte from Starbucks; make it a decaf and be back in five minutes." Genesis states as she walks into her office. She has blond hair that looks almost white that rests on her shoulders. She is wearing a blue polyester skirt with white jimmy choos, and a white sweater. The picture of wealth and breeding.

-saut de temps-

(time skip)

When I get back I go into her office and put her latte on her desk. All she does is look at me.

"I told you I wanted decaf, I'm not drinking that."

"Wa…"

"I need you to cancel my three o'clock and give this to Mira in the lobby."

She hands me a sealed manila folder and I take it gingerly. As I walk out I can't help but feel embarrassed. But I just keep walking.

-saut de temps-

(time skip)

"So how was your day dear?" Oliver asks in a cheerful yet questioning tone. I didn't feel like answering him but it looked as if he was becoming impatient so I I leave out the kissing part.

"Well first Genesis asked me to get her a latte, and because it wasn't decaf she refused to drink it."

"Oh I would love to hear her scream."

Then he went off on some other subject. I just turn around, and walk toward the living room. Martine is sitting with Mathieu and they are watching some random Spongebob episode. "This is the most stupidest show I've ever watched. Fuck this shit." He starts to leave but Martine stops him. "Wait Mattie, don't leave," She says in an innocent voice. Matt rolls his eyes and sits back down looking more miserable than usual. I just laugh, and he shoots me a _I will kill you_ look but I just shrug.

I decide that sense Oliver won't be making dinner, Francis can't cook, Matt's busy, and Al isn't here that I should at least make something for dinner. Soon I am making a bread recipe my brother taught me. It called for some white wine. As I look for it I see that Maritine and Matt are watching Loony Tunes. And Matt seems to be getting a kick out of watching Bugs beat up Elmer Fudd. I don't think I have ever seen him smile before. I laugh as I pour the wine; when suddenly two strong arms are wrapped around me hips.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"H-hi Al.I-I'm baking "

"Wouldn't you rather be with me."

His grip tightens around me, and I blush a shade of red that would have made anyone mistake me as a tomato.


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning- contains cursing and slight lemon.)

As soon as I know it I am lifted up, and Al throws me over his shoulder. He throws me onto his bed and locks the door. He climbs on top of me and grabs my wrists. Then he places them above my head, and pulls me into a passionate kiss. He traces his tongue across my bottom lip but I deny him. I hear him growl and he overpowers me so I let him explore his new found territory. He starts to kiss and suck my neck so that he leave a hickey on my collarbone letting everyone know I'm his. ' _I'm so glad I don't half to work tomorrow'_ I think as his hands move under my shirt. I let a gasp escape as he starts to grope my boobs; he smirks at me, and takes off my shirt. I blush a dark red as he takes off my bra and starts with my pants. But I grab his hand before he can continue.

"Al s-stop please."

"What, are you still a virgin dall"

I'm not a virgin, but it has been a while. The last time I had sex was just before the French revolution. He was a brunette and movie star attractive but he died in battle. "I'm just not ready" I say with an apologetic smile. Al just runs his hand through his red hair and sighs. "OK, fine." ' _Wow he left me alone. I thought he was going to rape me. He must really love me."_

Sorry it sucked I'm not used to writing these

Anyway le time skip to next week

I sit typing in Genesis's appointments in it my computer. "Adele, I need you to give my colleague Troy these papers." She throws a sealed manila folder on my desk and it lands with a thud.

I walk into a club with blinding lights and thunderous music. All the drinks are a crazy color like electric blue, pink, orange...etc. A man with black hair styled into an Angular fringe haircut walks up to me. He is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He smiles and takes the folder. "I'm going to guess Genesis sent you."

"what?"

"Genesis, the woman who sent you...Hi I'm troy."

He smiles so warmly at me. I wanted to introduce myself but I couldn't bring myself to form the words. "H-hi, I'm Benedette" I extend my hand and shake his. "So can I buy you a drink?" I shake my head. "Here's my number, call me." And with that he disappears into the crowd. I look down at the paper _I hope you will go to the company party with me._ Then his phone number.

saut de temps

(Time skip)

"Hell no!"

"Allen this could be our chance."

As Oliver and Al argued I sat next to Martine.

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"I can hardly believe it as well, but here we are."

"I know but do we half to do it?"

"Well you love Matt, right."

"Yes"

"Well there's your answer."

We sit in silence for about ten minutes before Francis speaks up. "She's going."

For a while nobody speaks. Oliver smiles and crosses his arms. Obviously pleased. "Colette will get us past security. Then we will take care of the rest." "Fine but if that mother fucker lays one hand on her he's dead." Al walks away leaving the rest of us in complete silence.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

I pull into the parking lot of the office building I work in. The last time I will be here. If this goes wrong it will all be for nothing. I step out of my new camaro and try to get my balance in my new black high heels. I steady myself and start to walk to the building. My black mermaid dress is hiding my black pants and black bandeau.

plus tôt

(Earlier)

"OK, I know the plan."

"Grate, so Colette and Martine will keep the security guard busy, me and Francis will change the cameras and shut down security, while Al and Matt track down Genesis.

"I know," I say while I strap two knifes and a loaded gun to my thigh. I have four guitar strings and fishing line tucked in my boots. I looked at Martine and could see something was wrong but there was no turning back.

I walk into the big party, and see people laughing and greeting each other. I immediately make my way to the security office. "I'm sorry mam but you can't be here." "Oh I'm sorry, but you see my friends date stood her up and we were just looking for a bathroom." I gesture towards a pouting Martine who has puffy red eyes with tears streaming down her face. "Oh well there is one down the hall." Martine takes off towards it while I stay. "So you see much action lately?" "No this job is slow but it pays well." "I see, well I have always loved a man in a uniform," he smiles at me. I couldn't think of anything to say or do but I want to be in the action. I want to kill Genies. I draw him into a kiss as I take out my fishing line. I rap it around his neck in the fashion of hugging him, and I pull it into an x. I can hear him choking and I feel his blood on my hands but I didn't stop. Not until I knew I had killed him. When I'm done I take of my dress.

I looked out of the room for Martine. Then I locked the door behind me. I scanned my card for the elevator and pressed three. When the doors open I am faced with three guards. I shoot two of them then stab the other another as two run around the corner. One tries to punch me but I duck and shove him backwards. When the other approaches me I rap the other guitar string around his neck and snap it. I walk over to Genesis's office and notice the door is closed. I open it and see Al, Matt, Oliver, and Francis kneeling on the floor while four soldiers are pointing guns at them. "Well so nice of you to join the party Bernadette; if that is your real name. Martine will you come in please. Martine steps into the room with that sad puppy dog look in her eyes and points a gun at me.

"Please put your gun down it's making me nervous."

"So that's your plan. So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this?"

"My dear child the so called F.A.C.E family has stolen something of mine."

"What?"

"They stole a stone that could very well destroy the world."

"What, why?"

I look towards them. They all showed an emotion that I never thought I would see from them, sadness.

"I'm sorry poppet, but it was Bernadette's last request. She was your other self, and she saw the beauty in everything. Unlike you who looks at the glass like it's half empty."

"She couldn't fight let alone kill but she could make anyone smile... even me," Francis adds

"Alright but that still doesn't explain why you are helping Genesis Martine"

"She said she would kill my brother, she even said she would kill you. So leave before someone dies."

Martine was starting to cry. I knew she loved her brother and I knew that she feared death but how could someone use that against her it's almost inhuman. I sighed "OK," and started to walk out of the room. "Sa pousse OK genèse." (It's Ok, shoot Genesis) Martine's eyes light up as I walk out. "Well what are you waiting for? Kill them." I hear from the closed door then I hear five gunshots and run in. Genesis has blood coming from her shoulder and martine is lying on the floor with three holes in her chest. The rest of them are beating the guards to death. I kneel beside Martine and start to cry. "No, oh god no. Please don't die." "Je m'excuse Colette. Dire à mon Matt je l'aime," (I'm sorry Colette. Tell Matt I'm sorry.) Her breathing slows to a halt. I look over to everyone else, and I want to kill Genesis even more. I walk up to her and put on a creepy smile. If I was going to do this I was going to act the part. She tries to get up and run but I shot her right hand. Her screams of agony are almost satisfying...almost. I stab her left hand and this time her cries are almost inhuman. I shot her other shoulder then stab the wound with my knife. "You caused Martine so much pain." I say through clenched teeth as I cut her cheek, and I hear laughter in the background but I adore it. I'm in my own world; one I didn't know I had. I cut down her stomach, and blood pours out. "In the end you killed her. She died bleeding out from the wound you ordered your men to give her. I saw my best friend bleed and I will see you bleed too." "No, please I'll do anything." Genesis started to cry and plead but I wasn't about to listen. "I want my best friend back you mother fucking bitch." I stab her heart and twist the knife as I do so. Her screams fill the room, but soon they die down. leaving her body a bloody mess. "Hey babe didn't know you had it in ya," Al speaks up after about two minutes of complete silence. I look at them, and didn't see Matt. He must have left after I killed Genesis. "Are you OK dear?" Oliver asks while placing a hand on my shoulder. "yay, just lost in thought."

"Well then you can go back to your brother now," Francis blows smoke in my face and starts to walk out the door. Go back home to my old boring life, I couldn't; not now. "I-is it a-alright if I stay with you guys?" Oliver smiles at me "Of course love." I smile as Al puts an arm around my shoulder, and kisses me. "Well are you guys coming?" Matt appeared in the hallway with his usual 'I hate the world' expression. I laugh and nod my head.

So that is it, read the epilog if you want. Hope you guys enjoyed it; sorry it took me so long to update. My next story will be horror. Comment or like


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later

At first nothing but the road and passing cars. All I can hear is the car's tires on the pavement.

"Al where are you taking me?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Give me a hint."

"Fine...What day is it?"

"Friday the thirteenth. Al why are you taking me to a movie?"

"Because you've been fucking depressed for the past two months."

"My best friend died."

"Well you're going anyway."

I couldn't help but smile as we arrived at the theater. I almost fell onto my face because Al dragged me out of bed at almost eleven at night. But I knew I needed to get out and start living again. After we get our tickets we walk into the theater. "You've been quiet." I look at him "Yay and?" he shrugged.

Time skip

About half way through the movie I was thinking about all the lives I have taken. Genesis was the first. Then came some spoiled rich brat, and a few others. By the time Brenda had died I was turned on from the sex scene, and wanted to kill. And when it ended I couldn't take it any longer. Everyone poured out of the theater at about one forty in the morning. God I needed sleep. When we got to Al's car I leaned over and kissed him. At first it was passionate but then it got sexual. We climbed into the back seat without stopping. I began to unbutton my shirt and I could feel him smirking. "I love you my wonderful killer." Is all I could say when he took of his shirt, and in turn I took off my black and red bra. "Well your fast babe." I was blushing like nobody's business. He started to kiss and suck down my neck. "Stop teasing me Al," I managed to moan.

After

We drove back in silence. I didn't know what to say; I had lost my mind. But to be fair it was already gone. When we walked in all the lights were off. "Follow me," of course I followed.

Al led me to the balcony on the second floor. It was lit up with porch lights, and looked like the city of Paris. I smiled like Oliver. I had no idea what I should say. "Do you like it? I had Francis and Oliver put it together." "I-I love it," I giggle and Al blushes.

"Hay Colette."

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."  
"Will you marry me?"

Al holds out a beautiful gold ring. At first I don't know what to say then I say in a quiet voice "Oui." "What?" "Oui, Yes I will."


End file.
